


Yin and Yang is a Big deal

by Trixangel103



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Insecurity, M/M, yin and yang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixangel103/pseuds/Trixangel103
Summary: The Xiaolin Showdowns? Yeah they're all based on balance. The yin and the yang. So in order to have the Xiaolin Showdowns you needed duality, or a mediator. Too bad everyone forgot they needed one. It's okay, the mediator was there anyway, they just didn't know it.Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius is loud and fun. He was confident and BRAVE. Jacque Spicer on the other hand is insecure and awkward. He would rather be Jack Spicer (It was safer). Too bad the Xiaolin Showdowns didn't care. Because in the end Jacque Spicer is the Mediator and Jack Spicer was just a cover. Don't worry his Shifu and Laoshi will help him (because he has that many issues). Did he mention his crush on Chase Young?Yeah....he was a mess





	1. Chapter 1

Dang it, his body was sore. He walked into his room only to collapse onto the bed. He was pretty sure there was a bruise on his side somewhere, and his right arm was feeling a little bit wonky. He should probably heal himself with the Shepard’s stone, but his bed right now was really cozy and moving from it might lose its coziness.

Coziness…..was that a word?

Huh, whatever he knew what he meant.

 He just came back from a Xiaolin Showdown and he was beat. He didn’t win of course, he wasn’t trying to, but he had fun. Even if he usually ended up with more bruises than all the Xiaolin monks combined, he still enjoyed himself. He laid in bed as he replayed the Xiaolin Showdown. He needed write this down in the records. Shifu wanted to make sure that all Xiaolin Showdowns were recorded to keep track of all the Shen Gong Wu. It was tedious but it did help.

His prototype robots didn’t make it of course. For some reason everyone viewed his robots as target practice or one of those mission objects you see in video games that told you to destroy everything for a prize. That really sucked. Then again all his robots were the bad prototypes that didn’t make the cut. Which was good for Xiaolin Showdowns, but bad for recycling the metal. He was so lost in his thoughts that the knock on the door startled him.

“You can come in” he shouted back from his bed. Normally he would open the door because that was polite, buuuuttttt he was comfortable, so nope he wasn’t moving. The door opened to reveal his Master.

“Ah Shifu! You're back!”

“Jack, I see you are back as well” he nodded at his student.

Shifu stood at the door assessing his student. From the looks of it, Jack bruised his right side with the way he kept wincing, and his right arm seemed to be broken. He hated to see his student get hurt. He knew that the Shepard’s stone would heal all his injuries, but that didn’t mean he had to like what was going on. He dearly wanted to end this abuse of his student. Whether or not they meant to hurt him, it did not ease the fact that he ended up with the worst of the injuries compared to all the participants of the Xiaolin Showdowns. His student deserved better than this.

“Jack, I think it’s time you officially present yourself during the Xiaolin Showdowns.”

“Pre-present myself? I don’t… I don’t think I coul-“ He sat back up to answer back, but the sudden topic was stressing him out.

“Jacque this has gone long enough, Don’t you think?” and wow Shifu was giving him the face that promised his enemies retribution.

“But I’ve been doing fine! And, and I even have the Shepard’s Stone to heal all my wounds! It’s Oka-“

“IT’S NOT OKAY” shifu interrupted

It was stifling quiet despite the outburst that just happened. Jacque looked down at his lap too afraid to look up to his Shifu. He hated disappointing people and Shifu was one of his important people to. Maybe if he tried harder he coul-

Shifu sighed, “I hate seeing you get hurt”

The silence came back in two-fold. He didn’t dare look at his Shifu because yeah he got the picture now.

This was a battle he wasn’t going to win.

 

 

 

* * *

 

So it went like this.

Jacque’s childhood was honestly not that bad. For some reason there was this stereotype that as a genius child of busy parents he was automatically abused or neglected.

Not True. Although his parents really were busy but THAT WASN’T THE POINT.

His parents were his number one cheerleaders.

Both his parents were genius in their own right. His mom focused on cures with disease and stuff and his Père pretty much experimented on anything. He really wasn't sure what his Père did, but he got royalties so it must be important. 

So, him being a genius was both a nature versus nurture kind of deal.

Therefore, his parents didn’t think he was unnatural for being too smart. They were honestly proud of the fact that he could keep up with them, or that he actively tried to invent new robots. It was adorable.

If he wanted to, he could have graduated college when he reached his double digits. His parents on the other hand wanted him to have a childhood. Which he couldn’t blame them because social interaction was important, and all the parent books said so. He’s parents enrolled him in primary school. It wasn’t bad at first. making friends at that age wasn’t that hard, and the teachers were nice. It was the years after that made it difficult. As he grew older, it was obvious that he was much smarter than the children around him. He talked more fluently, and he asked harder questions than all the children. Which was fine, but then the other children started to notice.

At first it was little things, a push here, a lie there, you know little things.

Eventually he was known as the “weird kid” or “that troublesome one”. The teachers that sided with him at first started to ignore him. His classmates that he thought were his friends started to avoid him.

It was overall such a bad experience that by the age 8 his parents decided to homeschool him. Education wise, he wasn’t missing much, because he was a genius and stuff, so that wasn’t a big deal. However, that meant that the whole purpose of going to school in the first place was a huge fail.

It was okay though, if he couldn’t have friends his age then at least he still had a family that cared for him.  He’s parents ended up being getting him advance books, random computer parts, and letting him help with their experiments.

For a kid genius, he was having the time of his life.

 

* * *

 

 It wasn’t until few months after he left school that he met his best friend.

His Père was going on a business trip to China and decided to bring him along. China was beautiful. It was like a completely different world compared to France. He can see why his father believed in worldly experience and learning from it.

It was during the business meeting that he met him. While his Dad was talking with his business partner he was in the corner coloring with his crayons. He drew a robot. It had laser eyes. Like serious, infrared red, motion detecting, laser eyes.

Yeah, he was that kid.

Just he as he was finishing the touches on his robot, he reached to pick up a different color only to look up to an Asian man staring at him. The Asian part wasn’t weird since he was in China. It was the fact that he didn’t notice him at all.

 _“That is an interesting drawing you have there, little one.”_ The man said as he crouched in front of the little 8-year-old. Said 8-year-old, who had no idea what the man was saying. His mother however told him to always respond back because it was rude not to, so he did the only polite thing he can think of.

He shyly waved hello.

The Asian man looked at him in surprise, and waved hello excitingly back.

 _“Well this is interesting”_ He leaned closer to study the little child, _“you can see me little one?”_

He still couldn’t understand the man, so he waved hello again and went back to his drawing. His robot needed claws, that and the man would get tired of him eventually. They always do. He looked around to see if Père noticed the man in front of him. He was still talking to the business man before so maybe the  man in front of him wasn’t bad. Père was very protective of him.

 _“Forgive me, I assumed you would speak Mandarin”_ the Asian continued in his mystery language. “ _These days there are so many foreigners that speak Mandarin now, although you are quite young…..”_

Jacque looked back at the man. He wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. His mother didn’t teach him this part. So, he waved hello again. For the third time. Mind you he was eight, genius but that was beside the point.

 _“How cute,”_ the man’s eyes crinkled to squiggles when he smiled at the adorable child. The child had a unique appearance from his pale skin to his ginger hair. It wasn’t the first time he saw red hair. (There was oh so much you could see as a ghost roaming around the world after all) It was still a sight to see though, especially since the child had red eyes as well. That was something he can say was his first time seeing. He continued to assess the child only to realize his watching may prove to be strange for the child. He couldn’t help it, he was so used to people not seeing him. Sure enough, the child went back to coloring only to shyly look up occasionally, at him. It was adorable.  

Well Mandarin wasn’t the only language he knew (again bored ghost roaming around the world) so he decided to try again.

“ _Hello little one, can you understand me now_ ” The little child looked up at him in surprise. His crayon was falling out of his hand. He opened his mouth to respond.

“Hello”

 

English! He knew that language! Jacque smiled to himself because now he can talk to the man. Although Jacque himself was more comfortable with French, but his mom was American so English was a bit better. 

" _I see little one,_ " He chuckled to himself, " _It's much better now that you understand it._ " He clapped his hands in finality and stared at the little child. 

" _My name is Dashi._ " he said with a flourish of his hand. " _And you are....?_ "

"Jacque." he said, "Jacque Spicer"

Dashi smiled at the child.

This was the beginning of Jacque Spicer the mediator.

True there was more to the story than that, but for now he was going to end it here. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m Baaacckkk” Wuya exclaimed as she stepped out of the smoke. She loved dramatic entries, but they were no fun unless you had an audience. From the looks of it, it seemed like her admirers decided to retire early. Strange, but she needed an audience, so she decided to find them. Really, they knew better then to ignore her. She deserved the praise after a long day of work. Checking up on Mama Spicer took a lot of calories after all. Especially since she was on a Spicer Spell.

Spicer Spells usually involved a Spicer stuck on epiphany of some sort that meant being holed up in a room and experimenting until the desired results came out. Luckily, they had a system going on, Spicers were given 3 days of notice before they contacted someone about their Spicer Spell. The downside was that Spicer’s tended to forget to take care of themselves in the process. Thus food, water and personal hygiene had to be forced on them by an outside force, and as much as she loved the Spicer family it was still a lot of work just to make sure they stayed alive. The forgetful geniuses that they are. 

She walked down the hall and stopped in front of Jacque’s door. It was closed which isn’t unusual, just rare, mostly when he wasn’t feeling too well. More reason to barge in then.

“Jacccqqquuuuee” She drawled as she turned the knob only to find it locked. Which now she was getting a bit worried because Jacque never locked his door. He liked to be bothered despite his constant complaints of "invasion of privacy". What with those little smiles he tries to hide. (Silly Jacque, he couldn’t fool her). On top of that, he didn’t like enclosed areas,  _especially_  small areas. Thus his habit of leaving his door open. He liked knowing he could leave a room.

Hmm she paused. Well she either could unlock the door with magic and then see what hurt her Jacque or leave him be in his self-pity.

Decisions, Decisions, Decisions.

 With a burst of green light, her hand was instantly covered in her magic as she turned the door again to open. The door clicked open and she stepped inside to see her protégé. His room looked the same, so no dramatic kidnappings happening here. (and yes, that is a possibility because it happens far too often for her not to consider it.) She looked to the bed and sure enough there was a human sized lump forming under the sheets. She went to the bed to check under the covers.

Jacque’s fluffy red hair was poking out from the top of the covers. Honestly, he was a growing 17-year-old, but she couldn’t help viewing him as a child. Perhaps it was because for all his bravo acting like a lion when he was really a kitten inside. Now that she thought about it, Jacque was more like a snow leopard. A tiny snow leopard.

She peaked under the covers to see Jacque’s head only to see him sleeping. With tear marks drying on his face.

Now she was worried. 

She put back the covers and patted his head. She walked out of his room and quietly closed the door. It was time to find  the darling Dashi. He had a lot of explaining to do.

She went straight outside of the house into an atrium that encompassed the entire house. The Spicers surprisingly enough loved nature. They loved to experiment with plants and cross breed them for fun. It also helped that Jacque’s house was practically in the middle of no where, therefore growing food was important.

In practiced moves, she walked around the atrium dodging a thorny vine as it tried to grab her foot. She shot green fire at a carnivours flower that attempted to eat her, straight to the meditative garden. When Dashi got too stressful he was either working on Katas or meditating. However, she was willing to bet that this whole mess was his fault. There was no way her little snow leopard started a fight. He was too soft and precious.

Sure enough, Dashi sat in the middle of it closing his eyes and meditating. Looking like the Ideal Xiaolin monk he was.

Nauseating.

She picked up a stone and threw it at the back of his head. In a single move, without breaking his meditative stance, he caught it. He opened his eyes and dropped the stone to the side. “Wuya, I see you came back from your trip. How was Marie?”

“What did you do?” She crossed her arms as Dashi stood up from his position.  Any other day it would have amused her, but now it grated on her nerves. 

“Wuya please, I was trying to be nice.”

“and I was going straight to the point, what did you do Dashi?”

Dashi sighed, “He came back from a Xiaolin Showdown with his injuries and you know how much I hate how they treat him with disrespect and-”

She stared at her nails in boredom, because seriously Dashi went through this rant way too often. She felt old just listening to it. The Oblivious fool kept going on and on and-

“- and you’re not listening to me, are you?”

She rolled her eyes. 

 

 "All I'm saying, is that Jacque would be much better off presenting himself as the mediator." He said as he poured tea in the cups. They relocated to the kitchen inside because, Wuya was not about to hear his hissy fit without proper tea. (Her words not his) He set the finished tea on the tray and moved to put it on the dining table where Wuya was sitting, who ironically enough was on her phone looking like a bored teenager. 

"Please Dashi, you just want to show him off so he can finally beat those Xiaolin wannabes." she said as she poured her desired amount of sugar in her tea and proceeded to dump twice the amount in his.  (Wuya liked to sabotage Dashi at every opportunity she can. Oddly enough, Dashi found this endearing in a weird twisted way.) He stopped that thought to drink his tea, wincing at the sweetness. 

"Not everything is about revenge Wuya." 

"Revenge is such a petty word for Mr. Perfect here, perhaps "restoring honor to your clan" is what your looking for." She said complete with a gesture of rabbit ears .....or was it air quotes? She was spending too much time with Jacque these days. On top of that, he was pretty sure that last bit was from Mulan.

Two can play at that game.

 "Yes, because we can all sing about our troubles, while hiding our identity to save China." Wuya looked away from him in hopes of hiding her amusement, probably imagining Jacque as Mulan.

Too bad, she probably didn't know that her ears turn red when she laughed.

(He was never going to tell her that.)

 "Don't you think Jacque deserves to have the recognition he deserves?" he stared at her as she drank her tea. Wuya took a long sip before she answered back. "What makes you think, that everyone would just welcome the real him?" she questioned as she stirred her tea. Honestly, it was as if he expected everyone to celebrate that Jacque Spicer was indeed secretly better than everyone. Didn't he realize that people hated the unknown? That the absurdly strong don't always have a good ending.  

 "Why wouldn't they? He's amazing! He's a genius, he knows martial arts and magic! He deserves to be recognized!" 

Hands slapped the table jolting the tea set. 

"that's exactly why." Wuya spitted out. It was frustrating, so frustrating that Perfect Dashi couldn't see. That sometimes being incredible wasn't always why people should be in awe of you. 

There was also fear.

She stood up to walk off, she was fed up with this conversation. If Dashi was truly going to be ignorant to the consequences than there is no point in arguing.

"Wuya, Please!" 

“At, least tell me why you’re angry!?” Wuya turned around to face Dashi, and marched straight up to his face, and pointing at him in disdain.

“You don’t understand, what it feels like to be feared just because you’re the best.”

“And why would he be feared for that?”

“For the same reason, his father and his uncle got cursed. The same reason that the world decided to burn me at the stake.” She said, her voice rising with every accusation, “The same reason _your_ brother killed you.!”

And for a while it was silent.

“He doesn’t have to do it alone, Wuya.” Dashi whispered. They were standing close to each other, closer than they would ever allow,  relaxing just a little bit as the tension died down.

“He has me, you, and family.” He paused, “We can protect him.” Slowly he reached his arms up to give her a hug. From the look of her face, it was obvious this subject was stressing her out, and perhaps a hug from him would make it worse, but he wanted to comfort her somehow. For a couple of seconds, she allowed it. Slowly, she backed away, turning around to go back to her destination.

Dashi could recall faintly, her ears were red.

 

 

 

Jacque woke up with an incessant beeping noise.  His hand uselessly trying to slap his side table for the alarm clock because that thing had a death sentence and needed to die.  NOW!. His futile attempt to kill the darn thing was proven useless as he slowly realized he didn't have an alarm clock. He took that thing apart last month because it was annoying him and he wanted to upgrade his watch, which was now beeping on his arm. Darn it. 

He brought the watch closer to his face and squinted at the light. It read 4:16 am. Nope, nope he was going to sleep. He was not waking up. Why on earth did he set that alarm, he liked sleepin- 

Wait, that wasn't his alarm, that was his  _Wu_  detector. 

Maybe just once he could ignore it? 

Thirty seconds later, he threw off the covers, and started to blindly reach for his closet, slapping the wall for the nearest light switch. It was a miracle, he hadn't tripped on any-

his whole body pitched forward, face planting in week old laundry.

Yeah spoke to soon.

 

He finished up his first layer of his outfit and reached for his long overcoat when he paused to look at the long white coat hanging next to it. It closely resembled the top shifu wore, but was as long as his black coat. He knew if he turned the coat around he would see a huge yin and yang symbol stitched in lovingly by his shifu. He gently palmed it with his hand only to see a ripple of green energy spread from his hand. Wuya, who always tries to one up Dashi, wove a number of enchantments to this coat. Making it a coat straight out of Harry Potter. It was his graduation present from both his shifu and laoshi. He learned all the practical knowledge that came with magic and the Xiaolin ways. All that was left was experience, which he would have done if he presented four years ago, when the xiaolin showdown first started. 

Huh

He just realized,did he actually pushed off his duties for four years?  (Wow, no wonder shifu was so upset with him, he was such a slacker.)  

Staring at the jacket now he could see the benefits already for presenting as the mediator. For one, He would probably look cooler. He had to admit Jack Spicer looked like a wannabe emo rocker. He had nothing against emo rockers, but Jack Spicer was definitely based on his uncle's circus persona Skull, so yeah he kind of wanted to change from that. (Plus, Skull was known to be loud and obnoxious, and extreme. Which was Everything he was not.) Second, He wouldn't have to sneak around the Hyelin and Xiaolin for confiscating wu. It was surprising how much Wu there really was.

If he presented there would be no big bruises, no broken bones, and no concussions that made him wonder if he lost his  brain yet. NO XIAOLIN MONKS acting like teenager bullies. He mentally pumped his fist at that one.

(Although, as a mediator he had to probably look in to that. It was never a good idea to stray away from the your chosen side of the Xiaolin Showdowns, they tended to lead to imbalance, mishap, end of the world scenarios. Fun stuff

Annyyywaaaay,….where was he? Oh, yes, pretty coat, Right, basically wearing the coat would be a huge boost to his ego. Staring at it now in his hands, it would be so easy to just be the mediator.

To just be Jacque Spicer

His wrist watch beeped again, which meant he passed the ten-minute mark already. Sighing, he took one more look at the coat in his hands. Okay, he was going to be 18 in 4 months anyway, might as well have a head start. So yeah, just one arm at a time. Come on he could do this. Stalling himself by just messing around with the coat, he continued to stand there in his thoughts. His wrist watch beeped again, which definitely meant he was late, and now he was kinda freaking out, because hello late.

(He hated being late, everyone would always just stare at you.)  

With hurried movement he put jacket on. Okay, that wasn’t bad It’s just a jacket anyway, (His presented robes for being a mediator of the Xiaolin Showdown, but hey that wasn’t a big deal) He continued to fuss with the jacket as he hurriedly buttoned it up and straightening it out with his hands.  He took a deep breath.

He could probably do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about that, I accidently posted it before it was done. That' s why chapter 2 before was a mess. Really sorry  
> but I appreciate the fact that people liked it even before it was a mess  
> so thank you   
> anyway here's the real chapter.....so yeah  
> okay.... bye

**Author's Note:**

> So Shepard's Stone is a made up Shen gong wu. It's based on the Chinese myth Wong Tai Sin who was known for his healing capabilities and was rumored to turn stones into sheep, hence Shepard's Stone. That and the name just fits better for the Xiaolin Universe. OH! Shifu is chinese for Master and Pere (accent on the e) is father in french. Laoshi is teacher in Mandarin in case you're curious  
> Soooooo this is actually only my second fic (first in the Xiaolin Universe) I am very, very new at writing. So feedback is appreciated! I need something to feed my ego :)  
> If you have questions too I definitely do answer back so yeahhhh  
> I hope you enjoyed it! thanks for reading. TRIX OUT!


End file.
